21 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Samo życie 7.15 Agrolinia 7.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.05 Niezwykła 7-mka - teleturniej dla młodzieży 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem - program dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 Wakacyjne 5-10 -15 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.20 Kanclerz Podkarpacia 11.40 NATO bez ograniczeń 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rynek 12.30 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Tapiry 12.55 Bądż gotowy dziś do drogi (13): Hiszpania 13.20 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 13.50 Ivanhoe (3,4/6) - seril przygodowo-kostiumowy prod. angielskiej 15.40 Zgadnij z kim leżę - Krystyna Sienkiewicz 16.05 To jest telewizja 16.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda -serial prod. amerykańskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 17.45 Auto - mix 18.05 Belle Epoque (5/6) - serial prod. francusko-kanadyjsko-włosko-angielski 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka: Co nowego w zoo 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Sopot Festival '99 20.50 Sportowa sobota 21.15 Sopot Festival (2) 23.00 Porcelanowy księżyc - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 0.40 Ostateczna apelacja - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 2.10 Doktor Murek - film fabularny prod. polskiej 3.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Nie tylko w koszarach 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Sandokan (20/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Życie obok nas: Zwierzęta w filmie: Niedźwiedzie - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 10.00 Fryderyk Chopin - Świata Obywatel - reportaż 10.30 Franz Liszt - koncert fortepianowy Es-dur gra Martha Argerich (stereo) 11.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: Wyprawa z National Geographic: Drogie kamienie - film dokumentalny, USA 11.50 Kolorowe lato artystów - Piotrków '99 - program artystyczny 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (90): Burzliwa noc - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 13.00 Ballykissangel (33): Na samym dnie - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Peter Lydon, wyk. Stephen Tompkinson, Dervla Kirwan, Tony Doyle, Niall Toibin (49 min) 13.50 Seans filmowy - magazyn filmowy 14.20 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 14.45 Kolorowe lato artystów - Piotrków '99 - program artystyczny 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (102): Prywatny nieprzyjaciel - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 16.05 V Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo '99 - koncert galowy (1) 17.00 III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej - wieczór galowy (1) (stereo) 17.50 Kolorowe lato artystów - Piotrków '99 - program artystyczny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Jaś Fasola (10): Tee off Mr. Bean - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 19.05 Złotopolscy (103): Propozycja - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.30 Studio sport: MŚ w lekkoatletyce w Sewilli 21.25 Czekając na Fuksa - reportaż 21.45 Zawsze Młodzi i film 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Niedosyt (Stay Hungry) - film obyczajowy, USA 1976, reż. Bob Rafelson, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Sally Field, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Robert Englund (98 min) 00.20 Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem - program satyryczny (stereo) 01.10 Doktor Fitz: Braterska miłość (Cracker 3: Brotherly Love) (1/3) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Roy Battersby, wyk. Robie Coltrane, Geraldine Somerville, Lorcan Cranitch, Mark Lambert (52 min) 02.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 Animaniacy - serial rys. USA 07.20 Bajkowa kraina - serial rys. USA 07.30 Airbus - cudowny ptak Europy - niem. film dok. 08.00 Świat ogrodów (odc. ost.) - ang. serial dok. 08.30 Warszawa walczy 63 dni - pol. film dok. 09.30 Pies, kot i... (1,2,3) - pol. serial anim. 10.00 Projekt X - cykl dok. 10.30 Królowa przedmieścia - pol. komedia obycz., 1938 11.45 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykle - fr. cykl dok. 12.00 Sobota w BytkowIe (8) - telenowela polska 12.30 Dom na głowie (odc. ost.) - serial TVP dla młodzieży 13.00 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dok. USA 13.30 Odlot (3) - serial TVP 14.30 Panna z mokrą głową (3) - pol. serial przyg. 15.00 Droga przyjaciółko (2) - norw. serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Zespół adwokacki .Dyskrecja" - program kabaretowy 16.00 Wielka miłość Balzaka (3) - pol. serial hist. 17.00 Klan (95. 96) - telenowela TVP 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.30 Noce i dnie (8) - pol. serial fab. 19.30 Adam i Ewelina - ang. melodramat, 1949 21.00 Dzieci Ku-Klux-Klanu - ang. film dok. 21.30 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 21.45 Gwiazdozbiór 22.00 Hollywoodzkie portrety (odc, ost.) - serial dok. USA 22.25 Kontrakt z legią cudzoziemska - fr. film dok. 22.50 Intrygantka - film sensac. USA, 1995 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco relaks 07.00 Oskar 07.30 W drodze - mag. redakcji progr. religijnych 08.00 Głupi i głupszy - serial anim. dla dzieci 08.25 Kapitan Power - serial komiksowy 08.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - progr. muz. 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensac. USA 11.00 Powiedziałam - nie! - dramat obycz. USA, 1990 (100 min) 12.40 Gwiazda Indii - ang. film przyg., 1954 14.30 Z pianką czy bez (8) - telenowela polska 15.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozr. 15.30 Oskar 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Powrót Supermana (27) - serial USA 17.15 Na wschód od Edenu (6) - serial USA 18.10 Herkules - serial fantasy USA 19.05 Disco Polo Live (183) - program muzyczny 20.00 Policjanci (1) - pilot serialu kryminalnefo 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Extralarge (9) - wł. serial sensac. 21.55 Białe cargo - film sensac. USA, 1995 (105 min) 23.50 Klub „Udana Randka" (6) - serial komed. 00.10 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 00.15 Playboy: Lubiane i pożądane (8) 01.15 Miłość w mroku nocy - film erot. USA, 1995 03.00 Muzyka na bis 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszorki na prerii - serial anim. dla dzieci 08.30 Malusińscy - serial anim. dla dzieci 08.50 Obrońcy kryształu - serial anim. dla dzieci 09.15 Babilon V (35) - serial sf USA 10.00 Max Gllck (11) - serial familijny USA 10.30 Big Star Party 11.20 Conan (21,22) - serial przyg. USA 13.15 Doktor Dolittle - film dla dzieci USA, 1967 (155 min) 15.50 Poirot (2) - ang. serial krym. 16.50 Strażacy (8) - serial obycz. USA 17.45 Siłacze - Międzynarodowe Zawody Strong Man 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Zemsta frajerów IV. Zakochani frajerzy - komedia USA, 1994 21.20 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 21.50 Zwariowana forsa - progr. rozrywkowy 22.20 Żółtobrody - komedia USA, 1983 00.10 Na wojennej ścieżce - film obycz. USA, 1988 01.50 Granie na zawołanie - progr. rozrywkowy 03.50 Granie na ekranie - progr. rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (40) - serial animowany 08.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (55) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (48) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 11.45 Nasze lato 12.00 Byłem świadkiem - film dokumentalny, USA 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Adax Techno Party 14.30 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 15.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Niedyskrecja amerykańskiej żony (Indiscretion of an American Wife) - film obyczajowy, USA/Włochy 1953, reż. Vittorio DeSica, wyk. Montgomery Clift, Jennifer Jones, Gino Cervi, Richard Beymer (63 min) 17.15 Nasze lato 17.30 Historie niesamowite (Beyond Reality) (43) - serial, USA 1991, reż. Gilbert Shilton, wyk. Shari Belafonte, Carl Marotte, Christine Reeves 18.00 Popeye - serial animowany 18.30 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Wysokie obcasy (Tacones lejanos/High Heels) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1990, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Victoria Abril, Marisa Paredes, Miguel Bos, Feodor Atkine (110 min) 22.00 Nasze wiadomości 22.20 Nasze lato 22.35 GORĄCE KINO: Dylemat (Dilemma) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Eric Larsen, wyk. Thomas Howell, Sofia Shinas, Danny Trejo, Mark Melville (90 min) 00.05 Dartomania - magazyn 01.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.30 Teledyski 07.15 Teleshopping 08.15 Sunset Beach - serial USA 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.50 Sliders - serial sf 11.35 Niespodzianka z Szanghaju - komedia ang., 1986 (82 min) 13.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Detektywi - serial komediowy 14.10 My i one - serial komediowy 14.35 Robin Hood - serial przyg. 15.30 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przyg. 16.20 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: niesamowite historie - serial sf 16.45 Alfred Hitchock przedstawia - serial sensac. 17.10 Nieustraszeni - serial sensac. 18.00 MANTIS - serial sensac. 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Extra zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komed. SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ 20.00 Wysokie obcasy - komediodramat hiszp.-fr., 1991 (108 min) 22.00 Savannah - serial obycz. 22.50 Ratownicy - film przyg. USA, 1993 (96 min) 00.35 Carrington - fr.-ang. film obycz., 1995 (117 min) 02.40 Szczęśliwy traf - komedia USA, 1991 (91 min) 04.10 Carrington - fr.-ang, film obycz., 1995 (117 min) TV Polonia 07.00 TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Aby do świtu (17,18) - serial pol. 07.45 Co cię znów ugryzło?: Dieta - serial pol. 08.00 Galeria pod strzechą: Z Bukowińskich Wierchów - reportaż 08.10 Garncarz - reportaż 08.30 WIADOMOŚCI 08.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem - program dla dzieci i rodziców 09.10 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial anim. 09.20 Pies, kot i - serial anim. dla dzieci 09.30 Teleprzygoda: Szczecin - program dla młodych widzów 10.00 Hity satelity 10.20 Brawo! Hit! - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki i Pleśni Ludowej Młodych 11.20 Brawo! Hit! - Ogólnopolski Festiwal Kresów Wschodnich 11.45 Brawo! Hit! - Nasz finalista 12.00 NIE TYLKO DLA NAJMŁODSZYCH: Pierścień i róża - pol. film fab., 1986 (86 min) 13.30 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Madonna ze szpakiem 13.40 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Orle gniazdo 14.00 Siedem życzeń: Senemedar (odc. ost.) - serial pol. 14.45 Przystanek Tajlandia - reportaż 15.15 Wielka mała emIgrada: Komandos - film dok. 15.40 Wieści polonijne 15.50 Gwiazdy estrady: Hanka Bielicka (cz. 2) 16.40 Mówi się - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 17.00 TELEEXPRESS 17.15 A to Polska właśnie: Słupsk - reportaż 18.15 Złotopolscy (99,100) - serial pol. 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 DOBRANOCKA: Bodzio - mały helikopterek 19.30 WIADOMOŚCI, prognoza pogody, sport 20.05 Sopot Festival '99 21.05 Mokry szmal - pol. film fab., 1985 22.30 PANORAMA, prognoza pogody 23.05 Piknik Country Mrągowo '99 23.45 Przystanek Tajlandia 00.15 TV Polonia zaprasza 00.20 Złotopolscy (99,100) - serial pol. 01.15 Bodzio - mały helikopterek - serial anim. 01.30 WIADOMOŚCI, sport, prognoza pogody 02.00 Piknik Country Mrągowo '99 03.00 Mokry szmal - pol. film fab. 04.30 PANORAMA; Prognoza pogody 05.00 Gwiazdy estrady: Hanka Bielicka (cz. 2) 05.45 Sportowa sobota 06.05 A to Polska właśnie: Słupsk - reportaż 06.50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Wojciech Gerson - Widok z okolic Morskiego Oka 07.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (19) - serial animowany 07.30 Program rozrywkowy 08.00 Kojak (101) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (49) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.00 Calineczka (22) - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy (32) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (7) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (51) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (38) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (38) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.10 Wąż i cień orła (Snake in the Eagles Shadow/She xing diao shou) - film karate, Hong Kong 1978, reż. Woo-ping Juan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Siu Tien Yuen, Roy Horan, Jang Lee Hwang (93 min) 18.00 Kojak (102) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (52) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Chłodny odcień błękitu (Cool Blue) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Mark Mullin, Richard Shepard, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Hank Azaria, Ely Pouget, Sean Penn (87 min) 21.45 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.45 Na wakacje - osobno (Separate Vacations) - komedia, USA/Kanada 1985, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. David Naughton, Jennifer Dale, Mark Keyloun, Tony Rosato (91 min) 00.30 Stalowa maska (Who?) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Elliott Gould, Trevor Howard, Joseph Bova, Ed Grover (95 min) 02.15 Disco Relax 03.15 Pożegnanie Canal + Program niekodowany: 7.00-8.00; 12.25-14.55; 15.50-16.00 07.00 Szymon mówi show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 08.00 Oggy i karaluchy - serial anim. 08.25 Co w trawie szeleści - serial anim. 08.30 Ruchome piaski - pol. film psych., 1969 (76 min) 09.50 Cannes - udręka l ekstaza - film dok. 10.45 Kochany urwis 3 - film familijny USA, 1995 (84 min) 12.10 DESER: Latanie - film krótkometraźowy 12.25 Nie przegap - prowadzi Renata Dobrowolska 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy anim. 13.30 Kaskaderzy - serial dok. USA, 1997 14.20 Szczepan i Irenka: Wirus - serial anim. 14.25 Futbol Mundial - sport 14.55 Walka o życie - dokument 15.50 Wstęp do meczu 16.00 Liga polska - Lech Kreisel Poznań - Polonia Warszawa 18,00 Mecz + mecz: HSV - VFB Stuttgart oraz najciekawszy mecz ligi angielskiej 20.00 Tarzan i zaginione miasto - film przyg. USA, 1998 (81 min) 21.25 Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.55 Kapitan zapalczywy - film przyg.-kostiumowy USA, 1955 (88 min) 00.25 Czarodziejska pułapka - horror (86 min) 01.55 Kosmiczne projekcje - komedia sf USA, 1996 (71 min) 03.10 Mężczyzna, przedmiot pożądania - komedia niem., 1998 (90 min) 04.45 Przetrwać huragany - film obycz. USA, 1996 (111 min) 06.40 DESER: Domowy mecz - film krótkometraźowy HBO 06.50 Na planie filmu „Obywatele prezydenci" 07.10 Bezpieczna przystań - western USA, 1997 (90 min) 08.45 Fenomen - film obycz. USA, 1996 (118 min) 10.50 Selena - film biograf. USA, 1997 (122 min) 12.55 Hamlet (pełna wersja) - dramat USA, 1996 (232 min) 16.55 Wit - Wielki Biały Ninja - komedia USA, 1997 (84 min) 18,25 George prosto z drzewa - komedia USA, 1997 (87 min) 20.00 Kasyno życia - kryminał USA (88 min) 21.35 Obywatele prezydenci - komedia USA, 1996 (97 min) 23.20 Donnie Brasco - kryminał USA, 1997 (121 min) 01.25 Fenomen - film obycz. USA, 1996 (118 min) 03.30 Części Intymne - komedia USA, 1997 (104 min) 05.20 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 05.50 Zdradliwa rzeka - ang. film przyrod. Polonia 1 05.35 Top shop 07.45 Johanna - telenowela braz. 08.20 Top shop 12.20 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 12.50 Yuong Duke - serial USA 13.20 Top shop 17.45 Autosalon - magazyn samochodowy 18.25 Nie tylko na weekend - mag. turystyczny 19.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 19.30 Fachowiec radzi - magazyn poradniczy 20,00 Wzgórze - ang. film fab. 22.20 Dotyk tajemnic 22.50 Sierżant York - dramat USA Pro 7 05.30 Między nami jaskiniowcami - serial animowany 05.50 Scooby Doo & Scrappy Doo - serial animowany 06.10 Bananaman - serial animowany 06.15 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 06.40 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 07.05 Flash Gordon - serial animowany 07.30 Ave Ventura - Psi detektyw - serial animowany 08.00 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 08.25 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 08.50 Siegfried & Roy - serial animowany, USA 1994 09.15 Magik - serial animowany 09.40 Freakazoid! - serial animowany 10.05 Maska - serial animowany 10.30 Superman - serial animowany 10.55 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 11.50 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.15 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 12.40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.10 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1997 13.40 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 14.40 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15.05 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 16.05 Supergrupa - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.00 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.05 Akademia policyjna - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 19.00 taff. extra - magazyn aktualności 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Więzień Brubaker (Brubaker) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Stuart Rosenberg, wyk. Robert Redford, Yaphet Kotto, Jane Alexander, David Keith (126 min) 22.55 Rambo 1 - Pierwsza krew (First Blood) - film sensacyjny, USA 1982, reż. Ted Kotcheff, wyk. Sylwester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Brian Dennehy, David Caruso (94 min) 00.50 TV total (powt.) 01.40 Bullyparade (powt.) 02.05 Strój zabójcy (Dressed to Kill) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1980, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Michael Caine, Angie Dickinson, Nancy Allen, Keith Gordon (100 min) 04.05 Tajna placówka - śmiertelny spisek (Hidden Agenda - Das Todeskomplott) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1998 (powt.) Sat 1 03.30 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 03.45 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 (powt.) 04.35 ran - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.25 Sonja - talk show (powt.) 06.15 Vera w południe 07.05 blitz (powt.) 07.30 Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 07.55 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 08.20 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 08.45 Conan i młodzi wojownicy - serial animowany, USA 1993 09.10 Kapitan Simian i kosmiczne małpy - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.35 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 10.00 Tick - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.25 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.50 Godzilla - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 11.15 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 12.15 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 13.10 Garbus dodaje gazu (Ein Käfer gibt Vollgas) - komedia, Niem./Szwajc. 1973, reż. Rudolof Zehetgruber, wyk. Robert Mark, Joachim Fuchsberger, Kathrin Oginski, Heinz Reincke (87 min) 15.00 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1996 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 AXN - magazyn sportowy 18.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 18.30 ran - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Star Trek 5: Ostatnia granica (Star Trek 5: The Final Frontier) - film SF, USA 1989, reż. William Shatner, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Walter Koenig (102 min) 22.30 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.00 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 01.00 Zdolne do wszystkiego (Fit to Kill) - film sensacyjny, USA, 1993, reż. Andy Sidaris, wyk. Dona Speir, Roberta Vasquez, Bruce Penhall, R. J. Moore (90 min) 02.40 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 (powt.) 03.30 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 (powt.) 04.15 ran - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Akademia telewizyjna (4/15) - magazyn kulturalny 07.45 Sztuka (4/15) - magazyn kulturalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 09.15 Alfred Kubin - rybak na tamtym świecie (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 09.45 Magazyn słoweński - migawki z młodej republiki 10.15 Euro Austria - magazyn gospodarczy 10.45 Raport - magazyn reporterów 11.30 30 lat temu: Trzeba ratować Wenecję - film dokumentalny 12.15 Celine Dione in concert: Colour of My Love - koncert w Quebec 1993 13.15 In concert: Tears for Fears - koncert w Santa Barabara 1990 14.05 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Złudny raj (1/3) - film dokumentalny 15.15 Damskie sprawy - magazyn dla kobiet 15.40 Austria - fotoalbum: Pomiędzy Gurk i Glan - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Skyward - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Suzy Gilstrap, Bette Davis, Howard Hesseman, Ben Marley, Lisa Whelchel (94 min) 17.35 Porady i trendy: dom - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Gwiazda nad Detroit - film dokumentalny 18.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Weimarski dziennik: Kicz, sztuka i komercja - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Fidelio - opera Ludwiga van Beethovena, Stuttgart 1998, reż. Martin Kusej, wyk. Chór i Orkiestra Opery Narodowej w Stuttgarcie pod dyr. Michaela Gielena (120 min) 22.45 Bach & Secret Cosmos - program muzyczny 23.25 Wstęp wolny - magazyn kulturalny 23.50 ALEX - talk show 00.55 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.20 MA2412 - program satyryczny 01.45 Magazyn sportowy - aktualności 03.00 1999 dróg do Weimaru (7) - cykl kulturalny